Shishio x Suzume - Where we belong - Donde pertenecemos
by sweetx
Summary: Aquella vez escogí a Mamura, ¿Había sido esta una buena elección?. Un post-it en el tablero me hacía preguntarme si ya había sido capaz de olvidar aquellos sentimientos por Sensei. El olor a hospital, la última vez que sentí sus manos y su voz llamándome ChunChun desenfadadamente. ¿De verdad este sería nuestro final? *Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yamamori Mika.
1. Chapter 1 - Amanece

Prologo de la autora:

 _Este fanfic es para el disfrute de los fans de Hirunuka no Ryuusei. Espero dejar con un mejor sabor de boca a los fans de Suzume y Shihio. Un saludo muy cariñoso, espero vuestros reviews. Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo en mi correo :_ _comecacahuetes_ _o mediante twitter comecacahuetes._

 **Yosano Suzume**

"¿Había escogido bien?" El post-it acabó frente a mis ojos debido a la corriente de aire que entró por la ventana. Lo cogí, algo arrugado, y miré con atención las palabras que un año atrás había escrito, mientras dudaba de mi actual relación con Mamura. Entorné los ojos al ver que el papel rosa parecía algo más claro por el centro debido a las lágrimas.

Al principio era algo común pasar horas leyendo ese simple trozo de papel, sin embargo, con el tiempo ese hábito se sustituyó por otros más agradables como pasar tiempo con mi novio o mis amigas. Había olvidado aquellos momentos al lado de sensei, recuerdos lejanos que iluminaron esa etapa de mi vida como una estrella fugaz en aquella solitaria noche . De repente mis piernas empezaron a tambalear y en un segundo se doblaron víctimas del viento. Acabé con el culo golpeando el frío suelo y aún sosteniendo la nota entre las temblorosas manos.

\- Maldita corriente– Poniéndome en pie repentinamente cerré la ventana.

Después, di un último vistazo a la nota y la lancé a la basura. El fin de esta pregunta era que yo ya tenía la respuesta.

O eso pensaba.

\- Buenos días tio Yuki – Al salir a la cocina mis glándulas salivales comenzaron a trabajar sin descanso. Empecé a devorar la tortilla japonesa y el arroz cocido a toda velocidad – ¡Esto esta buenísimo!

\- Suzume – Mi tio se acercó con una expresión terrorífica y sostenía un trozo de papel en sus manos - ¿Qué son estas notas?

Emm. Tengo que irme a clase, Mamura me está esperando. Hablamos después – Al ver el papel con un 16/100 mi cabeza ideó una bomba de humo algo torpe.

Había conseguido esquivar el primer asalto y ganar algo de tiempo para planear alguna excusa, pero la hecatombe sería inevitable al volver de clase. Cuando llegué al instituto estaba Yuyuka en el casillero apoyada, miraba sus uñas algo recelosa.

\- Chica patata, llegas temprano. Espero que hayas estudiado para el examen de historia.

\- Lo olvidé completamente – Mis ojos parecieron explotar mientras me movía de un lado para otro tratando de sobrellevar mi culpabilidad mental.

\- Eres idiota – Una voz muy familiar me susurró fugazmente por detrás, alterando todavía más mis nervios– Buenos días chicas.

Mamura. Mi sonrojo era evidente, Yuyuka me miró riéndose pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre ello, en cambio tuve que aguantar un discurso señalándome lo irresponsable que era y que esto no era la granja en la que aprobaba sin prestar atención a nada.

De nuevo, el viento de esta mañana me golpeó al entrar en el aula del examen, mi pelo se liberó de la coleta y empezó a ondear. Pero no era lo único que decidió ir por su cuenta ese día. Mi falda se levantó hasta casi el nivel de mi cara y mis pantys de sushis quedaron a disposición de todos los integrantes de clase. Las risas comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza, el pulso se detuvo y además no podía reaccionar porque estaba totalmente paralizada por la vergüenza. La parte inferior del uniforme volvió a su sitio y mi mirada se detuvo en la persona que estaba frente mío.

Shishio-sensei... Pantys de sushis.

El sensei reaccionó rápido para aligerar la situación, pero se notaba que su rostro estaba algo sonrojado.

\- Venga, todos a sus asientos y en silencio. El próximo que escuche hablar tendrá un punto menos en el examen. - Sus ojos se apartaron nerviosos y durante el resto del examen no pareció si quiera volver a percatarse de mi presencia.

Yo ya sabía que no volvería a escuchar mi nombre bailando en su dulce voz y que tampoco podría volver a sentir la calidez de su mano acercándose a mi como aquel día en el hospital.

\- Yosano, debes entregar ya el examen – El pelinegro se situó delante mía extendiendo la mano. Al mirar alrededor la clase estaba vacía, todos habían entregado ya.

\- Si, disculpa Sensei – Al darle la hoja del examen nuestras dedos se tocaron. Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió – Perdón.

\- Yosano – Apartando la mano rápidamente miró al suelo – Tienes que estudiar más, tus calificaciones son muy bajas. No vas a poder entrar en ninguna universidad si sigues así.

\- Lo sé – Sonreí buscando la atención del profesor que se colocaba bien sus gafas– Daré lo mejor de mi este semestre, lo prometí.

Me mostró su sonrisa algo triste mientras asentía ordenando los exámenes. Al darse la vuelta me quedé absorta en la peca de su cuello, continuaba llamándome la atención como el primer día, parecía que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vi de cerca.

\- ¿Cómo te fue la prueba? - Mamura me interceptó a la salida, realmente no parecía tener interés en eso porque su mente estaba a punto de explotar y su cara se sonrojó más que de costumbre – Suzume... ¿Quieres ir a comer Sushi?

\- Hoy no puedo, tengo que estudiar o tio Yuki se enfadará. No será que... ¿TU VISTE ESO? - La respuesta era obvia en la expresión de Mamura, había pasado de un rojo claro a uno granate.

No sabía como enfrentar a mi pariente después del examen sorpresa ( para mi ) de historia, así que me quedé estudiando en la biblioteca del instituto hasta que cerraran. Sí, renuncié a sushi por mi cargo de conciencia. La guerra fría, la unión soviética... aquellos temas se difuminaban en mi cabeza hasta que me rendí al peso de mis párpados y acabé quedándome dormida sobre los apuntes.

 **Shishio Satsuki**

¿Ella realmente se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca?. Las instalaciones del instituto iban a cerrar y tenía que despertarla. Ande despacio hasta llegar a la altura donde se encontraba Suzume, su cabello negro suelto se esparcía por encima de la mesa y tenía una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. Me agaché a su lado y aunque estuviese mal no pude controlar el impulso, extendí mi mano para acariciar su suave pelo.

\- Te he perdido Suzume, nunca te he tenido y te he perdido – Susurré para mi mismo.

Después me erguí y propiné un golpe hueco a la mesa. Ella abrió los ojos azules súbitamente asustada por el impacto.

Es hora de volver a casa. Si te das prisa te llevaré que ya es tarde e iba a cenar en el restaurante de tu tío – Le di le espalda mientras me dirigía hacía el coche jugueteando nervioso con las llaves.

Era profundamente gilipollas, era lo único que pensaba dejando a aquella chica oliendo su pelo algo confundida.

\- Sensei, gracias por esperarme – No tardó en entrar al vehículo regalándome una de sus sonrisas. - Deberías cambiar esta emisora, no te pega escuchar esta música de gente vieja.

\- Maldita chunchun – Reí por primera vez en muchos días, incluso me sorprendí a mi mismo. Había olvidado como sonaba.

Abrí la ventanilla y comencé a fumar. A pesar de tener 24 años me sentía como un niño cuando la veía brillar de esa manera, aunque ahora ya no era solo para mi. Ella había elegido a Mamura.

\- Sensei, ¿Te acuerdas de la cobarta de sushi que te regalé? Ese día fuiste el hazmerreir de clase por mi culpa.

\- Si, nada que envidiarle a tu lencería. - Ambos soltamos sonoras carcajadas.

\- Gracias por evitar que todos se rieran de mi hoy.

Los dos bajamos del coche, su pie resbaló con el bordillo y cayó encima mío. Error fatal. Perdí toda la cordura al sentir de nuevo su dulce olor en mis fosas nasales. La rodee con mis brazos y la apreté contra mi durante unos segundos que se hicieron minutos. Las respiraciones agitadas empezaron a aumentar, no podía sentir que en ese momento había algo más allá que la canción al son de nuestros latidos. Al separarnos no podía mirarla a la cara. Alumna y profesor, _¿Qué estas haciendo Satsuki?_

Creo que me iré ya a casa, pensándolo bien no tengo tanta hambre – Me rasqué la cabeza con una risita nerviosa – Nos vemos chunchun. ¡Estudia!

"¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?" - El post-it verde quedó pegado en el tablero de Suzume.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sueño

**Yosano Suzume**

Todavía sentía el olor a tabaco Mild Seven en el uniforme e incluso en el pelo. Nada más entrar a casa me puse el pijama y traté de ordenar un poco estos nuevos sentimientos que me invadían, como un día de tormenta en un tranquilo verano. De un brinco salí del trance cuando el móvil empezó a sonar.

\- Ey – Con solo escuchar su escueta voz ya podía reconocerle.

\- Mamura, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesito hablar contigo, estoy aquí fuera.

Me puse una sudadera por encima del pijama de dinosaurios que bajo ningún concepto quería que Mamura viese, también me recogí el pelo a toda prisa. Al salir al portal me encontré cara a cara con mi novio que estaba absorto escuchando música con sus cascos blancos.

\- Mañana tenemos excursión – Me analizó con la mirada de arriba a abajo encontrando un pequeño animal extinto que se asomaba y esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Dinosaurios?

\- Idiota, ¿has venido para esto?

Antes de girarme me cogió del brazo y me sorprendió con un fugaz beso en los labios. Los labios de Mamura estaban cortados y sabían dulce, una mezcla de arena y brisa veraniega en la playa. Sin querer mis rodillas se doblaron un poco haciéndome perder el equilibrio . Al separarse de mi el color de la cara del rubio había pasado a un rojo intenso como cada vez que lo hacía.

Desde mi cama miraba el techo con un dedo encima de mis labios que aún los sentía calientes. ¿Qué había sido eso ?. Mientras me revolvía empecé a pensar en lo que había pasado con sensei, no entendía en que momento se dio la situación para que me rodease con sus brazos. Una sensación eléctrica subió por mi garganta quedándose como un nudo en ella.

No sé cuantas horas estuve contando ovejas y haciendo abdominales para que mis ojos de búho se cerrasen una milésima.

¡Diablos! Eran las 9 de la mañana y ya llegaba tarde. Con el pulso acelerado y la respiración entrecortada llegué a la puerta del instituto donde solo estaba Shishio-sensei fumando. Levantó la vista y esbozó media sonrisa al verme. Sin querer en mi mente volvieron a repetirse las imágenes del día anterior y el corazón se encogió otro milímetro más.

\- Llegas tarde Yosano, tu clase ya se ha ido – Apagó el cigarro y evitó mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Shishio-sensei la alarma no sonó, lo siento mucho...- Realmente no entendía porque le estaba pidiendo perdón exactamente, la culpa la tenía él por hacer cosas como abrazarme sin motivo alguno.

\- Vete a casa entonces, ya se me ocurrirá un castigo apropiado – Vi su espalda alejándose.

La única cosa que tenía clara es que irme a casa no era la solución. ¿Qué iba a decir tío Yuki?. Si le decía que no había ido a la excursión y que mis exámenes fueron penosos quizás decidiera volverme a enviar al pueblo. Desde hacía unos meses estaba siendo demasiado problemática y había espiado algunas conversaciones entre él y mi madre sobre ello.

Subí a mi clase y me senté en el pupitre desolada.

 **Shishio Satsuki**

Camino hacía la sala de profesores vi que había alguien en la clase de tercero de preparatoria que debía estar vacía. Desde la puerta se apreciaba la silueta de Suzume, era ella la que se encontraba en el interior.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que podías irte a casa... - Dije con voz firme mientras abría hacía un lado la puerta corredera.

Como presa del pánico la morena se puso en pie y cogió su bolsa con torpeza, no perdí el detalle de que estaba llorando. Cuando pasó por mi lado para salir del aula la detuve por la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - Noté como su cuerpo se tensaba al agarre de mi mano.

\- No es nada. Estoy perfectamente. - Le di la vuelta e hice que por primera vez nuestras miradas se encontraran.

Parecía tan indefensa con sus ojos azules al rojo vivo y sus mejillas sonrojadas, no podía evitar que me doliese el pecho de verla en ese estado. Tenía la necesidad de protegerla.

\- No quiero volver al pueblo, estoy llegando tarde y mis notas son horribles. Solo estoy dándole molestias a tío Yuki – Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente – No quiero irme y dejar atrás todo esto.

Mi mano se acercó y recogí inconscientemente una lágrima que brotaba de nuevo. Después alcé su barbilla y nuestras caras se quedaron demasiado cerca, mis mejillas también se sonrojaron levemente. El olor de su colonia de coco me embragó.

\- No le voy a decir nada a tu tío, sin embargo vas a tener que estudiar más a partir de ahora. No te voy a dar otra oportunidad ni vas a tener un trato especial. -

Se quedó parada cuando mis manos se apartaron de ella y me volví a ir hacía la puerta. Antes de salir le saque la lengua en una reacción subconsciente que me devolvió con una risa disimulada.

 **Yosano Suzume**

¿Qué es eso de sacar la lengua? ¿Acaso tiene cinco años? Estirada en la cama comencé a alargar y encoger las manos. Miraba el móvil nerviosa cuando me di cuenta de que había recibido un Line de Yuyuka.

 _A las 6 en la estación de Shinkuju, arréglate._

¿QUÉ? Eran las 5.30 cuando vi el mensaje por lo tanto no tuve demasiado tiempo para ello. Así que improvisé con lo primero que encontré en el armario. Finalmente me vestí con una camiseta de seda rosa claro, unos jeans y unas sandalias plateadas. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me apliqué un poco de brillo.

\- Yuyuka – La ví allí delante del club y me acerqué como pude con los tacones a los que no me acostumbraba.

\- Suzume … - Me miró de arriba abajo riéndose - ¿Tacones? Esto si que promete.

Me cogió de la mano y entramos dentro del club, era la primera vez que visitaba un lugar así y la impresión fue algo claustrofobica. La música era tan fuerte que mis tímpanos estaban a punto de explotar, la gente nos miraba de manera de manera acusadora y apenas había luz para distinguirles la cara. No tardé en empezar a tener un dolor de cabeza. Nos reunimos con los amigos de Togyuu-senpai y uno especialmente no tardó en intentar hablarme.

\- Iré a por alguna bebida

Una vez en la barra pedí una fanta de limón. Sin darme cuenta cogí la bebida equivocada, noté que sabía un poco diferente pero no le di importancia hasta que empecé a sentirme algo mareada. A los minutos andaba sola por el club totalmente desorientada, no recordaba nada más y salí a la entrada de la discoteca por si podía encontrar a Yuyuka.

A partir de ese momento todo empezó a nublarse, escuché algunas voces hablándome. En medio del huracán noté una mano en mi espalda que me atrajo hacía ella, era cálido y todo daba vueltas todavía. Olía a tabaco, era tan dulce que me deje llevar por Morfeo...

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Alas

**Shishio Satsuki**

Había salido tarde del trabajo porque había tenido que sustituir en las actividades extraescolares. El profesor de educación física estaba lesionado y estaba entrenando en el club de baloncesto. Me dejaba exhausto mantener el ritmo de jóvenes hiperactivos de 16 años.

Me desvié por el centro de la ciudad para comprar algo de cena para llevar y una vez en casa me tumbaría en el sofá a ver alguna serie o película absurda. Estaba cayendo el sol, la brisa revolvía mi pelo y me estiré algo adormilado . De pronto me pareció ver la figura de Suzume a lo lejos delante de una discoteca. _Estás obsesionado Satsuki, no puede ser ella._

Últimamente no paraba de pensar en la castaña y buscarla en cualquier sitio, por eso me dije a mi mismo que empezaba a delirar del cansancio y necesitaba descansar, sin embargo esa sensación de querer verla me hizo acercarme para comprobar quien era esa chica que se asemejaba.

Desde la esquina pude ver como unos chicos se arrimaban a ella, al aproximarme más vi que eran un grupo de cuatro chicos de unos 16 o 17 años que la invitaban a ir con ellos. No había duda, supe en ese momento que podía reconocerla en cualquier rincón sobre la faz de la tierra. Uno de ellos la cogió del brazo y noté como la ira tensaba mis músculos.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? - Dije con una voz severa mientras me situaba entre medio de ellos y apartaba su mano.

\- No te metas viejo, no es de tu incumbencia – Un chico con gorra se me encaró e hizo un intento de volver a tocarla, no dudé en empujarlo y rodeé a una Suzume ausente por la cintura atrayendola a mi.

\- Es de mi incumbencia que unos niñatos estén molestando a mi novia. Fuera de mi vista.

\- No deberías dejar que beba tanto! Va provocando! - Escuché los gritos de los adolescentes retirándose del lugar y por un momento quería correr tras ellos y propinarles algunos puñetazos.

\- Me hervía la sangre, sin embargo la presión de mi corazón era demasiado fuerte. Volví mi vista a Suzume que parecía efectivamente ebria. Me sonrojé al pensar lo que acababa de decir sobre novia, ¿habría acaso escuchado algo?. La solté y me situé enfrente con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Chunchun? - Nervioso empecé a notar como la sangre subía a mi cabeza y no sabía que decir que no sonará idiota para excusarme – Lo siento, tuve que decir eso para que te dejarán en paz.

Asintió con la cabeza y al rato me percaté que algo no iba bien. Dio un puntapié y se precipitó hacía delante, la detuve con la mano y deslizó la mirada hacía su blusa.

\- Sensei, hace mucha calor. Me encuentro mal. – Sus manos se movieron rápido intentando desabrochar el primer botón de su fina blusa rosa. _¿Esta mujer intentaba volverme loco?_

\- Estate quieta Suzume – Cogí sus manos para evitar que se intentase desnudar y se acercó todavía más a mi.

\- Satsuki, te echo de menos – Se recreó en las silabas de mi nombre. Mi corazón se encogió al escuchar salir eso de sus labios, ¿estaba diciéndolo en serio o solo deliraba?.

No pude aguantar el impulso y me acerqué a unas décimas de sus labios, tenía ganas de hacerla mía , besarla, de decirle que yo también la había echado muchísimo de menos y apretarla contra mis brazos tan fuerte que no pudiese escapar nunca más.

Su aliento olía a alcohol, pero me daba completamente igual. Cogí su cabeza entre mis manos y le hice levantar la mirada, estaba algo sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban diciéndome que tenía las mismas ganas que yo. Mientras le observaba atentamente le aparté un mechón de pelo detrás de las orejas, sus labios estaban algo descoloridos del pintalabios rosa que estaba usando, eso todavía lo hacía más irresistible. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido en esos segundos y no había nada más en el mundo más allá de los milímetros que separaban nuestras bocas.

\- Suzume, suzume. ¿Donde estás? – Algo me saco de mi ensoñamiento, esa voz era de Nekota. Me aparté un poco de ella y llamé a la rubia con la mano.

\- Nos encontramos de casualidad, unos chicos estaban molestando a Yosano. - Intenté excusarme de su mirada acusadora.

Chunchun nos miraba a los dos desconcertada como si fuese un partido de tenis. Me quité la chaqueta vaquera y se la puse encima, hecho esto giré sobre mis talones.

\- Nos vemos, iros ya a casa Nekota o tomaré medidas en el instituto. No podéis estar aquí a estas horas– Antes de irme le hice un símbolo cómplice de silencio a la rubia en mi boca.

Cuando volví al apartamento me estiré en el sofá sin serie absurda y sin comida rápida, solamente se escuchaba mi respiración y el corazón que palpitaba a mil por hora, no había manera de que pudiese calmar estos sentimientos que habían vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Quizás nunca se habían ido y era yo el que había estado reprimiéndolos por la condenada sociedad. Todo eran prohibiciones: e _s más pequeña que tú, es tu alumna, es inexperta, es la sobrina de tu amigo_... Al diablo todos y todo.

Lo admití en ese momento. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella y no había nadie que me fuese a detener.

 **Yosano Suzume**

\- Buenos días cenicienta – Me desperté de un grito y vi como mi amiga me observaba - ¿Resaca?

\- No, estoy bien – Me arrepentí al segundo de decir eso, al incorporarme un pinchado doloroso golpeó mi cabeza. _Maldita sea._

\- Togyuu es estúpido, idiota y feo – Tiró el oso de peluche que sostenía contra la pared de su cuarto – Me besó en medio de la discoteca anoche.

\- ¿Te disgustó? - Ella se puso toda roja y me lanzó uno de vaca a mi. Ambas empezamos a reír participes de la respuesta que no decía.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó con el Sensei? Estabais muy cercanos cuando os vi.

\- Realmente no sucedió nada – Deslicé mi vista con algo de pena a la chaqueta vaquera que había encima de la silla. Todavía podía sentir su olor a Mild Seven – Esa historia hace tiempo que se acabó Yuyuka.

\- ¿Y si para el Sensei no ha acabado? - El corazón me pegó un vuelvo al escuchar esas palabras y la respiración se agitó de repente.

La rubia no perdía detalle de mis reacciones y parecía satisfecha con el resultado. Mientras intentaba volver a mi ritmo habitual vi como Yuyuka alejándose cogía un pintalabios de mi bolso y lo tiraba a la basura. Ni siquiera me enfadé al escuchar cosas como que este estilo campesino era horrible y era una egoísta al no pensar en la vista de los demás. ¿Era posible lo que había dicho Yuyuka? ¿Había alguna posibilidad entre mil de que el corazón del Sensei latiera al mismo ritmo que el mío ahora mismo? Mis mejillas iban a explotar de lo rojas que estaban.

Una vez llegué a casa de tio Yuki deje la chaqueta vaquera en una bolsa, no sabía como haría para devolverle esta a Shishio. Seguramente hacerlo en la escuela podía ser una pésima idea, si alguien nos veía podía hacerse una idea equivocada y no quería que eso sucediese. La imagen de Mamura pasó por mi mente, efectivamente él era la persona que menos quería que se viese envuelto en un malentendido.

Al día siguiente en el instituto me hallaba algo inquieta porque tampoco recordaba con claridad que había pasado afuera del club el sábado por la noche.

Durante las clases estaba sentada al lado de Mamura, pero mi mirada se quedaba perdida en el lunar del cuello del sensei, inconscientemente mi mano se movió intentando llegar a él una vez más en los sueños. Pero cada vez parecía más lejos.

Abrí los ojos del ensoñamiento y vi a mi novio que me miraba pálido, como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él y decirle cuanto antes la verdad sobre lo que había pasado estos días con Shishio, tampoco imaginaba como podía reaccionar y eso me detenía.

 **Shishio Satsuki**

\- Sensei – Al acabar la clase me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba siguiendo, era ella -Gracias por la chaqueta. ¿Cuando puedo devolvértela?

\- No te preocupes, puedo enviarte un mensaje después y pasar rápido a recogerla. Aquí no es buena idea. - Dije en un susurro y después de mirar alrededor.

\- De acuerdo.

La chica dio la vuelta y volvió a su salón de clases.

\- ¿No sabes perder? - Mamura salió de detrás del pilar en el que estaba apoyado. Suponía que había estado siguiendo la conversación entre su novia y yo, su semblante era bastante inexpresivo.

\- ¿Quien dice que he perdido? - Le di la espalda dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

Este mocoso podía efectivamente sacarme de quicio, en cierto modo tenía razón. Había perdido y no una, ni dos, ni tres veces... Había perdido innumerables veces contra él. Mamura se había llevado el sabor del primer beso, el primer novio, la primera cena familiar... pero yo había sido el primer amor. Había sido la primera persona que había brillado para Suzume.

 **Yukichi Kumamoto** **(Tio Yuki)**

Tocaba limpieza general y vi unos papeles en el suelo, entré con la escoba y los recogí para dejarlos en el escritorio. Al pasar el dedo por el mueble se impregnó de polvo. Maldita niña.

Decidí entonces que era hora de pasar la fregona por aquella cueva adolescente.

Apartando un sin fin de cosas vi una bolsa blanca con una chaqueta vaquera de chico, sería de Mamura. Continué limpiando pero mis dudas empezaban a incordiarme, creía haber visto esa cazadora en algún sitio antes.

Me debatí en si era moralmente correcto buscar en las propiedades de Suzume, pero el instinto de tio protector ganó la batalla interna. Abriendo la bolsa lo primero que advertí fue el intenso olor que desprendía a Mild Seven *. La bolsa se escapó de mis manos y cayó al suelo mientras estas empezaban a temblarme de rabia.

 **Continuará...**

* Paquete de tabaco que fuma Shishio.

 **Rincón de mis comentarios**

Os dejo la canción que estaba escuchando cuando pensaba en Shishio por si la quereis escuchar *_* watch?v=nslCPF9UGP0

Reviews :

 ** _Tomato-chan_ _chapter 1 . May 20_**

 _¡Wow, wow, wow, wooooow!_  
 _He de decir que me puse como loca al leer de Shishio y su "ChunChun"._  
 _Puesto que el final del manga me dejo desolada, tengo esperanzas en que puede que usted pueda reparar un poco mi kokoro._  
 _No digo que el final haya sido malo, no, pero yo no me esperaba eso. ¡En serio! ¡Me dolió!_  
 _Cuando empecé a leer el manga bien me dijeron dos personitas "No te enamores de sólo uno", ¡y no me enamoré de sólo uno, tanto Mamura como Shishio tienen lo suyo! Y creo firmemente en que pudo ser...no sé, algo menos destrozacorazones con Satsuki TvT_  
 _Pero chica, ¡me ha encantado! ¡Espero que tú fic sea conocido! Pero, no nos hagas algo feo TvT_  
 _Y con feo me refiero a que hay autoras/res que empiezan a hacer una gran historia, ¡pero duele que lo dejen inconcluso! :"""u_  
 _Bueno, tengo fe en ti QwQ_  
 _¡Ánimos! \ÒuÓ/_

 _ **R:** Hola Tomato-chan! Muchas gracias por comentarme, eres la segunda persona que lo ha hecho *_* Vuestros reviews me animan mucho y os prometo que intentaré escribir la historia lo mejor que pueda para que os guste! La verdad es que cuando leí el final del manga no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta al pensar en la sonrisa triste de Shishio en el hospital, así que esta es mi manera egoísta de aliviar un poco ese mal trago. Para que negarlo, me he enamorado del personaje y quiero que vuelva a sonreir de verdad! _

**_Kirtash11_ _chapter 1 . May 21_**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Antes de nada, quería presentarme. Soy un chico de 22 años que leyó hace poco Hirunaka No Ryuusei. Terminé la serie con una sensación agridulce, porque por un lado entiendo que Suzume acabe queriendo estar con Mamura, pero por otro pienso que si Shishio no hubiera sido su profesor y la sociedad aceptase este tipo de relaciones, hubieran tenido una historia de amor preciosa._

 _Es por eso que busqué si había historias escritas por fans donde Suzume y Shishio acabasen juntos, y así llegué aquí. Y debo decir que al leer tu historia me emocioné muchísimo, porque es justo como yo hubiera deseado que fueran las cosas entre ellos dos._

 _Has representado genial las dudas de Suzume, y ahora mismo la historia se encuentra en un punto muy interesante. Ojalá pronto puedas continuar con el fic, me tiene totalmente intrigado._

 _PD: Muy bien la escritura, ¡ánimo!_

 _ **R:** Gracias a esa persona que se pasa día tras día apoyándome en cualquier cosa que haga e interesándose en mis aficiones. Aquella que se queda hasta tarde corrigiendo mis errores y que se que siempre lo hará. ¡ Te quiero !_

 ** _AlexBeatlemaniaca_ _chapter 2 . May 19_**

 _No se puede ser #TeamShishio y no haber sufrido aunque sea un poquito con el final del manga... Esta historia me deja el mismo sabor que los primeros capítulos del manga y eso me ha emocionado mucho, ¡espero con ansias el siguiente capítulo! Puedo decir que vas bien con la redacción, es bastante fluida, sólo no te olvides de abrir los diálogos con el guión largo () para que no se confundan con la narración. Me está gustando mucho y de verdad espero que tengas más lectores porque esta historia los merece *-*_

 ** _R:_** _Muchísimas gracias por el ánimo, eres la primera persona que me comenta y estoy muy emocionada. El problema con los guiones ha sido horrible, he tenido que subir mil veces los docs y no había manera de corregirlo así que me ha tocado cambiarlos a mano, pero ya está, siento que haya sido pesado de leer y tendré más cuidado la próxima vez._

 _Si eres #TeamShishio creo que el sufrimiento ha sido durante todo el manga, debido a que aunque hubo una época en la que "estuvieron" juntos a mi me dio la sensación de que realmente no podían ser felices plenamente, era como un oasis en medio del desierto que se veía venir. Esa cicatriz de la que hablas en el otro comentario es algo que me ha marcado, porque realmente nunca han tenido la oportunidad de que la historia pudiese fluir._

 _Así que esta vez tengo la intención de que Shishio pueda por primera vez reír de felicidad pero no sé si será tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo :). Un saludo._


	4. Chapter 4 - Eligeme

**Yosano Suzume**

Cuando llegué a mi casa estaba sola porque tio Yuki se había marchado al restaurante, me dejó una pequeña nota en la mesa y algo de dinero para que me comprase la cena.

El teléfono sonó y lo cogí algo ansiosa pensando que podría ser Shishio para devolverle la chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? - La voz de Mamura me devolvió a la realidad.

\- Tio Yuki hoy no vendrá en toda la tarde así que aprovecharé para estudiar con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya?

\- No es necesario, mejor nos vemos mañana en la escuela – Mentí inconscientemente, sabía que si le decía algo sobre el sensei se preocuparía innecesariamente... o tal vez no.

Suspiré y miré mi móvil una vez más, había estado haciendo eso cada cinco minutos sin saber muy bien porque. Decidí concentrarme en el estudio antes de eso, sin embargo mi cabeza se distraía fácilmente con cualquier pequeño ruido.

Al fin recibí un Line del pelinegro, decía que aparcaría en la calle adyacente. Bajé a toda prisa y allí estaba el coche negro con el chico dentro fumando. Al verlo levanté la mano saludándolo y el bajó la ventanilla. Le ofrecí la bolsa a través y el la cogió dejándola en el asiento de detrás.

\- Aquí tienes, muchas gracias por todo. Quería haber lavado la chaqueta pero no podía decírselo a Tio Yuki.

\- Lo entiendo Chunchun, no te preocupes – Hizo una pausa y puso una cara engatusadora a la que era imposible negarse – Ya que estoy aquí ¿Querrías venir conmigo a dar una vuelta? Tengo que comprarle un regalo a mi hermana por su cumpleaños y me gustaría un consejo femenino, tiene más o menos tu edad.

\- Bueno esta bien Sensei, pero deberías subirme un punto en el examen por este favor de amiga – Remarqué la ultima palabra esperando a ver su reacción, sin embargo su sonrisa solo se hizo más amplia. Debería sacarme las ideas de Yuyuka de la cabeza.

 **Shishio Satsuki**

Nos dirigimos a un centro comercial que estaba bastante alejado del suburbio de Tokyo, tardamos aproximadamente 50 minutos en llegar. Me recordaba a las citas anteriores que habíamos tenido que siempre habían tenido que ser lejos del centro o lugares donde no pudiese encontrarnos alguien relacionado al instituto.

Una vez en el departamento pasamos por delante de una tienda donde habían artículos kawai y se detuvo a mirar unos pendientes con atención, tenían unos donuts de chocolate. Entré con la excusa del regalo y ella algo confusa me siguió.

\- ¿Qué te parecen estas orejas de conejo? Te quedan bien - Se las puse en la cabeza y me dio un pequeño golpe.

\- Shishio-sensei – Le tapo la boca con un dedo y la veo sonrojarse un poco.

\- ¿Por hoy puedo volver a ser Tigre? *

\- De acuerdo – Sonrió y me puso unas orejas de gato que había en el estante de su lado – Así si que puedes ser tigre.

Me acerqué a la dependienta mientras Suzume miraba unos anillos y le pedí ayuda para distraerla aprovechancho para comprar la joya de chocolate que había estado mirando con ojos golosos antes de entrar.

Con los pendientes ya en mi bolsillo discutimos sobre un collar con un búho que podía ser para mi hermana, sin embargo ella insistió en mirar más tiendas antes "por si encontraba algo mejor" . Al final cansados de recorrer diferentes tiendas volvimos a la del principio para adquirir el maldito pájaro.

Después de unas horas increíbles se hizo bastante tarde, no sabía como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo al lado de la sonrisa de la morena era efímero. Me hacía sentir tan grande, como si fuese un gigante a ras del cielo con solo estar a mi lado. De camino a casa estuvimos escuchando algo de música mientras hablábamos de cosas insustanciales. No entiendo como había podido estar tanto tiempo sin echar esto de menos.

\- Sensei, ¿Qué dije la otra noche? - Le mire seriamente desde el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- No – Sentenció.

Paré el coche en la esquina de su casa y saqué de mi bolsillo el pequeño regalo lanzandoselo sobre el regazo. Ella abrió el paquete y al verlos me volvió a mirar sorprendida. Antes de que pudiese decir nada hablé.

\- Suzume, todavía te quiero – Apoyé la cabeza sobre el manillar sin poder mirarle a la cara – Te quise, te quiero y te querré. Siento que no he sido sincero hasta ahora pero no puedo rendirme con mis sentimientos cuando sé que dentro de ti todavía sientes algo.

\- Sensei, no me confudas más – Explotó a llorar confundida y con voz entrecortada continuó. – Siempre haces lo mismo, desde lo que pasó en el hospital habíamos decidido acabar con esto. Yo estaba feliz con Mamura y llegas tú como un huracán para que todo vuelva a ser un lio. Crees que estás apostando por mi pero no lo haces realmente, esto lo haces por ti. ¿Dejarías de ser profesor? ¿Enfrentarías a tio Yuki? Porque yo por ti si lo hubiese dejado todo atrás, tu solo te aferras a ti mismo y nunca arriesgas todo por alguien. Yo quiero a Mamura y estoy apostando todo por él, sin engaños, sin mentiras y sin medias tintas. Así que por favor... Ponle fin a esto. No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

Bajó del coche y me puse a llorar sin parar, no sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que las lágrimas habían estado en mi cara. Era un maldito inútil.

 **Daishi Mamura**

Había estado cerca de casa de mi novia cuando había visto como Shishio y ella se habían marchado en el coche sonriendo.

Lo sospechaba pero no podía acabar de creer que Suzume me hubiese traicionado de esta manera. Sabía de sobras que cuando se trataba de ella intentaba muchas veces ocultar cosas para no hacer sufrir a otras personas, pero conmigo siempre había sido diferente.

Ella conmigo podía hablar de Shishio, de Yuyuka, de su familia y de sus miedos. Nunca me había ocultado nada, incluso siempre había sido directa con sus sentimientos conmigo. ¿En qué momento se había acabado esto? Y lo que más me preocupaba es no saber el porque, quizás era mejor no saberlo.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a casa escuchando música.

 **Shishio Satsuki**

Llegué al bloque de apartamentos y saludé con una sonrisa al portero. Por fuera parecía que estaba bien mientras que por dentro no paraba de gritar, todos mis sueños se estaban desvaneciendo mientras sus palabras destrozaban mi alma una por una. Quería su olor que todavía estaba en mis fosas nasales, escuchar su risa y ese dolor del corazón encogiéndose.

Notaba como no tenía sentido nada de lo que había pasado hasta ahora si no podía recuperarla. Sufría cada instante. El móvil sonó y tenía la esperanza de que quizás podía ser ella.

\- Satsuki – Enseguida reconocí la voz de mi hermana.

\- ¡Hermana, que alegría escucharte! ¿Como estás?

\- Satsuki – No me había percatado de que su voz sonaba triste hasta la segunda vez que pronunció mi nombre – Es por tu padre.

\- No me interesa en absoluto.

Colgué al momento. Desde que había decidido ser profesor él y yo nos habíamos distanciado, fue un duro golpe para los dos. El había insistido mucho desde pequeño en que yo debía ocuparme de la empresa familiar y no quiso tener la más mínima empatía para entender que no era lo que yo quería. Así que cuando empecé mis estudios me dijo que no volviese. El teléfono volvió a insistir de nuevo.

\- No cuelgues. Es grave, si no fuese así no te llamaría para nada de papa. Así que escúchame de una maldita vez.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Es mejor que vengas aquí...

*Guiño a la cita de Suzume y Shishio donde él le dice que no lo llame sensei y lo llame tigre.

 **Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5 - Bifurcación

**Yosano Suzume**

Desde hacía unos días el profesor no había venido a clase, cosa que me había tranquilizado después de la declaración que tuvimos en su coche. No entendía muy bien porque había contestado de esa manera, supongo que entre el corazón y la mente tenía claro que no quería volver a sufrir. Todavía recordaba los días tirada sobre el futón derramando lágrimas recordando las frías palabras en la sala de profesores "no te amo".

Compré un pan en la cafetería anonada cuando vi que el rubio se abría paso para llegar a mi posición. Fruncí un poco el ceño y vi a Yuyuka que estaba en la máquina de bebidas, me agaché un poco y me escabullí hasta ella.

\- Yuyuka-chan – Sonreí de manera diabolica, esta se dió la vuelta mirándome y después dirigió su vista hacía la lejanía, donde captó un punto amarillo.

\- Desde luego eres cabezota – Cuando este llegó a nuestra ubicación noté como el frio esmalte rosa de uñas se clavaba en mi muñeca. Se activó el botón switch girl y su voz pasó a estar en una frecuencia angelical – Mamura-kun, espero que no te importe que me lleve a tu querida novia.

Este todavía con los cascos puestos asintió indiferente, giró sobre sus talones y a los segundos ya estaban los chicos de clase abalanzándose sobre él.

Subimos a la azotea, hacía un buen día y empezamos a hablar sobre la ceremonia de graduación que sería dentro de relativamente poco.

\- Podríamos hacer un juego de adivinar comida con los ojos tapados – Mis ojos se quedaron en blanco al decir eso, recibí un golpe seco en el cuello.

\- Ni lo sueñes. Podríamos hacer un festival de belleza, por supuesto las chicas patatas no pueden participar. Te dejaré que prepares el escenario.

Puso una cara de resignación porque no la estaba escuchando y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza.

\- En el amor, tienes que pensar por ti misma Suzume. No puedes evitar esto más tiempo.

Después de la conversación con mi mejor amiga fui al polideportivo para prepararme educación física. Asomado fuera de los vestuarios se encontraba otra vez mi novio, estaba apoyado sobre la pared escuchando música. Sabía que no podía evitarlo más, pero tampoco imaginaba como podría dar la cara.

Me quedé parada frente del chico que se quitó los cascos, cuando abrió la boca para hablar un de baloncesto cayó entre nosotros.

\- Suzume-chan, vamos a jugar a triples y nos haces falta. - Escuché la voz de Tsurutami y a su lado estaba Kameyoshi guiñandome un ojo.

\- Voy – Cogí la pelota con una energía fingida mientras dejaba al chico atrás con la palabra en la boca.

Delante de las taquillas volvía a estar Mamura apoyado, sabía que esta vez no tenía escapatoria. Su cara dejaba entrever que estaba bastante deprimido. Me paré frente al taquillero cuando con un susurro su voz dio una vuelta a mi corazón.

\- Suzume, necesito que seas sincera conmigo – Me cogió de la muñeca, su agarre no era fuerte pero noté que estaba temblando.- ¿Estás con Shishio?

\- Mamura – Pronuncié con la voz entrecortada.

\- Te dije que no te dejaría ir, pero no me das más opciones.- Me soltó

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mi cara desesperadas, estaba totalmente confundida pero ya había decidido en el pasado. ¿Era justo arrepentirse ahora por estos sentimientos quizás pasajeros? ¿Quería estar con Mamura?

Me derrumbé totalmente. De repente sentí una opresión sobre mi pecho y vi como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban. Su calidez me reconfortó y empecé a llorar, sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello haciendome mirar hacía arriba.

\- Mamura, yo... estoy muy confundida.

\- No digas nada más – Rozó con sus dedos mis labios y me abrazó más fuerte , sentí su respiración agitada y su sudor transpirando que se pegaba a mi cuerpo- Está bien, te dije que me quedaría contigo tonta. Así que por favor, sonríe una vez más.

\- Vamos a comer sushi – Tiró de mi bolsa y pareció que todo volvía a ser fácil a su lado.

 **Satsuki Shishio**

El olor a antiséptico y desinfectante estaba impregnado a las paredes, conforme avanzaba por el hospital, cada vez sentía más la soledad que gritaba desesperada allí dentro. Los pasillos parecían laberintos hasta que llegué a la habitación que me habían indicado en la recepción.

El médico y mi hermana estaban en la puerta teniendo una conversación. Cuando me vieron aparecer cesaron de hablar.

\- Hola.

\- Satsuki – Miró al suelo, sus ojos verdes enrojecidos denotaban que había estado lamentándose mucho tiempo.

El doctor nos guió a su despacho, por la mirada de Samejima sabía que algo iba mal.

\- Tu padre tiene una enfermedad terminal, le quedan tres meses de vida. Lo siento mucho Shishio, como le iba diciendo a tu hermana...

El eco retumbó por la vacía habitación. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo durante unos minutos en los cuales no sé como llegué al bar de Yuki. Después de eso el reloj de arena retrocedió a los recuerdos de las discusiones con mi padre por la docencia. Tal y como habían ido hacía atrás también avanzó de golpe hacía un Shishio borracho que no sabía muy bien como iba a ser capaz de llegar a su casa.

En la puerta de mi piso se encontraba una mujer rubia con el pelo corto apoyada, por su vestuario de jeans y camiseta en seguida pude saber que se trataba de Tsubomi.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

\- ¿Tengo que tener alguna razón para venir a verte? - La miré algo incrédulo y la ignoré mientras abría la puerta del apartamento - Estoy preocupada por ti Satsuki.

\- Quiero estar solo, lárgate.- Me tropecé y las llaves me cayeron al suelo. Al agacharme un mareo me invadió de nuevo. Necesitaba ir al baño cuanto antes para devolver.

\- Estás borracho Satsuki.

\- No me digas.

\- Yuki me ha llamado, por favor, déjame estar aquí contigo.

La chica se detuvo detrás mío y me abrazó por la espalda, al sentir algo de calor no pude evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de mis ojos. Era un maldito desgraciado.

Por mi orgullo y no decir las cosas como las sentía había perdido siempre las cosas que me importaban, una buena relación con mi padre o el amor de Suzume. Incluso en el pasado había perdido a Tsubomi probablemente por no decirle claramente como me sentía. Siempre había sido un poco embustero en este aspecto y lo peor era que ni podía entrar a la habitación de hospital donde estaba.

Me deje llevar al interior de la estancia mientras unos brazos me rodeaban con fuerza haciéndome sentir un poco menos desdichado. Pronto sentí unos besos haciendo presión sobre los míos, un cuerpo deslizándose con la luna de testigo, tuve la intención de resistirme pero al final me deje llevar. El olor a alcohol y el sudor fueron testigos esa noche de como caí de nuevo en la desgracia que me perseguía.

 **Yukichi Kumamoto** **(Tio Yuki)**

\- Ya era hora de que decidieras empezar a trabajar los fines de semana. Vamos sirve estos platos a la mesa dos y a la tres.

\- Hai hai tio, no seas tan duro– Asintió recogiendo los pedidos y llevándolos a las mesas.

Desde hacía unos días veía a Suzume algo decaída, en ese sentido era como su madre, tenía un mundo oculto en el que era muy difícil entrar. Era como que te dejaba formar parte pero no saber de él, como una pantalla.

\- Suzume, ves al almacén y búscame los vasos pequeños para sake.

Continué centrándome en acabar de preparar el menú cuando vi a Satsuki de la mano con Tsubomi entrar en el local. Ambos se miraban de una manera cómplice y supuse que habían pasado la noche juntos. Recordé la chaqueta vaquera y retrocedí hacía el almacén para que Suzume no saliese todavía.

Sin embargo escuché unos vasos rompiéndose frente al mostrador y vi la sangre del dedo de mi sobrina derramarse sobre los pedazos.

 **Continuará...**

*He puesto a Samejima como la hermana de Shishio, obviamente no lo és, pero no existía un personaje en el manga.


	6. Chapter 6 - Casualidad

**Comentarios autora**

Deciros que solo queda un poco más de sufrimiento, sed fuertes 3. Por cierto, estaba pensando en hacer un one shot M entre Shishio y Suzume, pero no sé si integrarlo en un capítulo separado de la historia o crear uno aparte, por favor dadme algún consejo. Muchas gracias a todos, sobretodo a Alex que siempre me comenta y me da mucha alegría para seguir escribiendo.

Nos vemos pronto ~.~

 **Shishio Satsuki**

De repente escuché los ruidos de unos cristales resquebrajarse, instintivamente solté la mano de Tsubomi. Miré hacía la puerta del almacén donde se encontraba Suzume con los dedos ensangrentados, tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía no dar crédito a que nos había visto cogidos de la mano.

Mi alumna se levantó del suelo con las piernas temblando, estaba llamando la atención a todo el mundo en el restaurante.

\- Lo siento – Hizo una reverencia hacía los clientes y se esfumó del local corriendo.

Giré sobre mis talones y salí a la calle. El viento me golpeó como una bofetada en la cara mientras que la sangre empezaba a fluir rapidamente en todo mi cuerpo, noté una fuerte presión en el brazo. Yuki.

\- ¿Donde crees que vas?

\- Voy a buscar a Suzume.

\- ¿Y después qué?

\- No lo sé – Acto seguido una cálida mano se estampó en mi cara. El impacto no había sido fuerte pero lo suficiente para devolverme de nuevo a la cruda realidad, desvié la vista hacía el suelo y me percaté de que estaba empezando a llover.

\- Eres un egoista – Yuki me sostenía por la camiseta con fuerza y pude ver como sus ojos se habían nublado de nervios. La respiración empezó a encogerse. - No sé a que juegas ¿Se te olvidan las cosas Satsuki? ¿Estás seguro de que vas a ir a por ella? ¿De dónde le vas a decir que vienes?

Dicho esto el agarre se aflojó mientras retrocedía unos metros por la inercia. Pude volver al ritmo de respiración cotidiano. Tsubomi estaba en la puerta mirándonos, tiró de mi para irnos del lugar, allí quedó un Yuki ausente durante unos microsegundos.

 **Mamura Daiki**

Sonaba en los cascos conectados al móvil la canción de _all alone with you_ , la aguda voz al vibrar sus cuerdas vocales comenzaba a remover mi serenidad. _You will never walk alone_ , parecía que solo alcanzaba a ver una morena corriendo lejos de mi otra vez. Si corriese ahora más rápido que en aquella carrera del festival escolar, ¿crees que podría alcanzar el lugar donde estás ahora mismo?

Parece que en cada paso que doy más hacía delante tu estás más lejos, ni siquiera me puedes ver. Además parece que conforme hago un sprint lo único que consigo es tropezar y volver a perderte en el camino.

Impacto total mientras estaba ausente en mis pensamientos. El peso de una bicicleta cayó sobre mi pierna y alcé una ceja hacía mi atacante. Era una chica que tendría mi edad y parecía bastante alterada, alcé las manos para indicarle que estaba bien ya que tenía los ojos lagrimosos, seguramente estaba a punto de llorar debido al susto. Lleva uniforme de un colegio lejos de aquí y sus ojos verdes se me hacían tremendamente familiar.

\- Oye, deberías mirar por donde andas – Cogió el vehículo y lo volvió a poner en circulación, dejándome allí plantado con la palabra en la boca.

 **Yosano Suzume**

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa escuchar su voz, era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Pero no podía evitar que fuese mi profesor, eso era un hecho, aunque con suerte este año me graduaría y podría superar el desamor con facilidad. O eso pensaba.

\- Estas son las opciones para el festival – disimuladamente su vista se desviaba hacía la ventana derecha, no quería cruzarme con él así que continuaba centrada en lo que pasaba en el patio -

Creo que podríamos hacer un festival de comida temática. - Un tipo de alarma me devuelve a la realidad, veo que proviene de Mamura que me mira con complicidad.

Al final las manos se levantaron y acabamos de decidir el acontecimiento. Cogí mi bolsa con la ropa de deporte e intenté camuflarme del sensei, cosa que no conseguí.

\- Yosano, ayúdame a llevar estos libros al aula de profesores.

Asentí, no eran muy pesados, así que supuse que simplemente era una excusa para hablar conmigo.

\- El último examen mejoraste un poco, aunque sigue sin ser suficiente. Espero que te estés preparando ya para los finales, después del festival deberías centrarte totalmente.

\- Eso haré – Llegamos a la sala de profesores y dejé encima del mueble los libros dándome la vuelta.

\- Respecto a lo que sucedió en el restaurante... Tsubomi y yo... - Se tocó sus gafas nervioso.

\- Está bien Sensei, solo soy una alumna, no tiene que darme explicaciones personales. Lo dejo todo aquí si no le importa, tengo que ir ahora a la clase de educación física.

Bajé lo más deprisa que pude y me dirigí corriendo hacía el primer baño que había en el piso. Al cerrar el cubiculo me deslicé hacía el suelo con las manos en la cara, las lágrimas salían por ellas solas sin siquiera notarlo. No entendía por qué justamente ahora sentía estas punzadas en el corazón al recordar la mano de Shishio y Tsubomi. Maldita sea, esas manos no eran suaves, tampoco eran frías, realmente eran cálidas y duras... Sin embargo, no había otra cosa que anhelara tanto como ir con él cogidos, la sensación de felicidad que viví en ese momento no volvería. Echaba de menos sus manos.

Cuando me tranquilicé enfrenté el mundo de nuevo, me puse el uniforme y bajé las escaleras hacía el polideportivo. Al bajar me dio un vuelco al corazón, apoyado seguía Shishio, giré la cabeza y pasé por delante de él, no tenía nada más que decir. Cuando rebasé su posición, me detuve por la opresión de su mano sobre mi brazo.

Al girarme vi como su espalda se doblaba delante de mi, sin terciar una palabra sus dedos sujetaban con firmeza los cordones de mis zapatillas deportivas. Con mucha suavidad entrelazaba los hilos para formar un lazo, veía su nuca desde mi posición y dentro de mi corazón parecía querer acercarme más para aspirar su olor. Sin embargo no podía moverme, estaba totalmente paralizada de la vergüenza, era como si fuese a explotar.

El momento mágico acabó como todas las cosas en el mundo fue demasiado rápido. Sin terciar palabra se levantó , sonrió de una manera triste y subió las escaleras. Yo me quedé allí viéndole de nuevo irse.

 **Kashima Tsubomi**

Estaba esperando de nuevo a Satsuki en el rellano de su casa, llegó con una apariencia extraña. Emanaba una especie de seguridad en si mismo que no había mostrado hasta ese momento. Me acerqué igual de decidida y me abalancé sobre su cuello.

\- Tsubomi, estate quieta

\- ¿Por? - Dije con una sonrisa pícara mientras veía que retrocedía.

\- Siento mucho lo que pasó esa noche, mi padre está a punto de morirse y actué sin pensar. No es excusa, me porté como un idiota contigo.

\- Siempre tan correcto. No te estoy pidiendo volver juntos Satsuki, pero creo que es mejor que esto le pases acompañado a que sigas solo.- Volví a acercar mi mano a su cabello alterado y esta vez no hizo intención de apartarse.

\- No me entiendes Tsubomi, no quiero nada. Para mi eres una persona muy importante, por eso no quiero hacerte daño ni hacérmelo a mi – Hizo una pausa sonriéndome con cariño y acariciándome la mejilla con nostalgia- No habrá otra oportunidad, esto hace tiempo que se acabó y tienes que pasar página.

Cuando abandoné el apartamento mis pies acabaron donde siempre lo hacían cuando necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. Las verjas estaban cerrando, Yuki se dió la vuelta y palmeó mi espalda con suavidad.

\- Tsubomi , haces mala cara. Creo que me he dejado dentro un par de cosas, ¿Me haces compañía si te invito a una copa?


	7. Chapter 7 - Casi nunca llueve

**Shishio Satsuki**

Parecía que iba a llover, había algunos nubarrones a lo lejos que parecían acercarse a la ciudad, sin embargo lo que menos me importaba era mojarme. Cogí las llaves del coche y les di un par de vueltas sobre mi mano.

\- Casi nunca llueve… - Susurré.

Con las piernas temblorosas salí a la calle, al caminar sobre los charcos salpicaron algunas gotas sobre los pantalones del traje .En la puerta del vehiculo estaba mi hermana pequeña con la bicicleta, parecía algo apurada por su arrítmica respiración.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? – Me miré el reloj y le devolví una sonrisa distraída.

\- Onii-chan, mucha suerte – Se acercó y me abrazó. Su pelo olía a coco, hundí mi cabeza sobre su cabello llenándome de una inexplicable calma y me aguanté las lágrimas a punto de escapar.

\- Llegarás tarde – Acaricié su mejilla y no giré atrás antes de subir al coche. Sabía que si volvía la vista las barreras caerían.

Tenía mucho miedo, la gente cree que ese sentimiento se produce cuando existe algún peligro que te acecha. Sin embargo, más allá de algo externo, el único temor que tenía era de mi mismo.

Una vez en el hospital me detuve en frente de la puerta de la habitación, levanté mi mano para tocar y la detuve en el aire. Empecé a morder el labio inferior nervioso y noté el sabor de la sangre en mi lengua.

\- ¿Vas a visitar al señor Shishio? Debes ser su hijo, te pareces mucho – Una enfermera se acercó y me habló con voz entusiasta.

\- Vengo de visitarle, ya me iba. Muchas gracias por sus cuidados. – Hice una leve inclinación en señal de respeto.

\- No hay de qué, espero que vuelvas pronto.

El miedo venció.

 **Nekota**

Montones de cajas se amontonaban en nuestra clase, llegó un día que incluso era imposible poder moverse sin saltarlas. Parecía que nadie iba a hacerse cargo de semejante desastre, así que salió mi carácter a punto de explotar.

\- Estas cajas tenemos que hacer que desaparezcan ya, es imposible concentrarnos en el festival de esta manera – Dije con una sonrisa angelical que escondía mi furia interna. -Los chicos llevareis las cajas de los decorados al patio y trabajareis allí, mientras tanto las chicas nos quedaremos haciendo los disfraces en clase. ¿Os parece bien?

Escuche algunos de clase que murmuraban a lo lejos, les fulminé con la mirada y una sonrisa inocente. Al segundo todos habían desaparecido de mi vista, suspire tranquila con una satisfacción evedinte cuando noté unos labios mordiéndome el cuello.

\- Pero que… - Noté una lengua cálida lamiéndome y mi temperatura aumentó. Por el olor supe que era Togyuu-senpai. - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Le empujé, sin embargo pareció no importarle porque continuó riendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- Yuyuka-chan me gusta demasiado cuando saca sus uñas – Me guiñó un ojo y desapareció dejándome con las piernas temblorosas.

El resto del día estuvimos todas las chicas ocupadas con la toma de medidas y la confección, habíamos decidido hacer una temática del oeste en nuestro salón.

Todas las chicas nos habíamos quedado en clase, Suzume al lado de la ventana estaba absorta con lo que parecía un disfraz de chico de indio. Cosía con una sonrisa unas plumas en una cinta roja.

Pasaron las horas y nuestras compañeras se fueron yendo a casa, pero ella se había quedado dormida en el alfeizar. Su móvil que estaba en la taquilla había empezado a sonar, me detuve al escuchar unos pasos entrando en clase.

\- Suzume, te has quedado dormida – Sus finos dedos acariciaban a la castaña que seguía dormida sobre las plumas del disfraz de Mamura. Emanaba un aura de ternura.

\- Sensei… - Se encogió al tacto de ellos.

El ambiente de la habitación se congeló, las manos de Mamura se pusieron rígidas y se separaron de la chica. Me pegué mucho más a las taquillas aguantando la respiración para que no se percatase, sus pasos pesados pasaron por mi lado.

Por la expresión del rubio me percaté de que las cosas habían cambiado, notaba en el ambiente que era un punto y final en ese baile.

 **Daiki Mamura**

Esta era una de las cosas que las personas catalogamos como inevitable, es verdad que había estado profundamente enamorado de Suzume y pensaba que ella había sentido algo muy especial por mi. Pero era evidente que nunca habíamos llegado a estar en el mismo punto de la relación. Aunque había corrido tras ella notaba como todo lo que importaba se escapaba entre mis manos. Por más que las cerrara sabía que era imposible atraparlo. Todas las cosas se acaban.

Me senté en el parque contiguo al instituto, lo único que venía a mi mente era como dejaba sus ojos en blancos cuando tenía una idea brillante. O como se sonrojaba cuando me acercaba mucho ella. No pude evitar volver a sonrojarme cuando recordé su sabor dulce en mi boca, esa expresión única solo la había visto yo y había sido el primero. Por más que la hubiese perdido, eso siempre sería mío.

El que faltaba. Por delante pasó Shishio con un traje bastante formal, nunca lo había visto vestido así, parecía más mayor de lo que era.

\- Ey – Dije cuando pasó a mi altura.

\- Hola Mamura – Parecía sorprendido, pero en seguida volvió a tener una expresión cotidiana

\- Haces mala cara.

\- No más que la tuya – Hizo una pausa y vi que se le veía incomodo - ¿Te acuerdas de que hablamos una vez? Deberías pegarme esta vez todavía más.

\- Quizás, debería, como ya te dije no era asunto mio. Pero tienes razón, esta vez es diferente.

No entendía a que venía esto ahora, no pude reprimir los impulsos y le pegué un puñetazo a la altura de la nariz. Vi como sonreía mientras sentía el líquido rojo sobre mis manos.

\- ¡Me das mucha rabia maldita sea! ¡Despierta!

 **Yosano Suzume**

Tenía que coger las medidas de Mamura, me sonrojé al recordar algunas veces que lo había abrazado, creí que podría simplemente recordando eso imaginar las medidas, pero era imposible. Intenté hablar con él durante todo el día pero parecía que me evitaba, desde hacía un par de días había estado muy frío y no tenía la más mínima idea de que había podido suceder.

Estaba solo sentado sobre un pupitre con las piernas colgando, miraba por la ventana a la nada mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos rubios.

Cogí el metro y me acerqué corriendo, lo abracé por detrás con el metro mientras le cogía la medida del pecho. Su pelo olía dulce, como chocolate y me fijé que su espalda era más grande lo que esperaba.

De momento mientras estiraba la herramienta este me cogió de las manos, se escapó de mis manos las medidas. Estaba muy cálido. Pegó mis manos a su corazón y empecé a notar como este bombeaba muy rápido.

\- Suzume, tenemos que hablar.


	8. Chapter 8 - Cometas

**Daiki Mamura**

Sus manos estaban frías cuando las rodeé con las mías y las llevé a mi pecho, tenía un pequeño lunar en el dedo índice que era raro y que en ese momento me hizo esbozar una tibia sonrisa que ella no podía ver.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente, no quise girarme para no verme reflejado por última vez con ese brillo en sus pupilas.

\- Suzume, tenemos que hablar. – Dije con voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Mamura? – El sonido hueco del metro cayó al suelo resonando por toda la habitación.

Su respiración acelerada se recreaba en mi cuello, tenía ganas de girarme y besarla apasionadamente, solo quería volver a ver su cara y también solo quería no volver a verla.

\- Creo que ya está bien de seguir con esto, sabes cómo me siento. Te quiero y estoy enamorado de ti – Me detuve mordiéndome la lengua, las lágrimas voleteaban en mis ojos sin darme cuenta. – Tú siempre has estado muy lejos y estamos jugando a ser algo que no existe. No puedo continuar con esto, me duele.

\- Mamura, ¿qué estás diciendo? Te elegí a ti – Estuve a punto de caer al escuchar su llanto, creo que no he experimentado en mi vida dolor más fuerte que escuchar a la persona que más amas llorar por ti.

\- Me elegiste de palabra, no tu corazón. No es justo para mí, estás siendo egoísta. Me molesta decirlo, le quieres a él. – Solté sus manos cuando noté como empezaban a temblar bajo las suyas.

\- Mamura, tu siempre has sido la única estrella que he visto de día.

Hundió su cabeza en mi espalda mientras cada lágrima que soltaba inundaba más el desastre de mi corazón. Lo nuestro fue especial, solo el tiempo dirá lo que pudo haber sido. Callé y las palabras que no dije se quedaron para siempre bajo llave en aquella habitación gris.

 _Me moriré de ganas de decirte que te voy a echar de menos._

Shishio Satsuki

Caía el sol tras de mi cuando llegué al bar de Yuki, parecía que todo iba a seguir igual aunque yo no estuviese. Estaba vacío. Entré y me senté en la barra despreocupado.

\- Satsuki, ¿qué quieres? – A diferencia de la otra vez Yuki lucía sonriente, como si algo bueno hubiese sucedido hacía poco, creía que podía imaginármelo.

\- Café – Di una ojeada hacía la parte de atrás, tenía una foto con su hermana, la madre de Suzume.

\- Veo que las mujeres se llevaron la parte buena de la familia.

\- ¿Ahora a por la madre? –No sonreí hasta que me pegó una palmada en la espalda, haciéndome entender que estaba de broma – Vamos Satsuki, es una broma.

Mientras hacía el café en la máquina yo tocaba los mechones de pelo que salían de mi gorro de lana.

\- Yuki – Dije soplando a la taza cuando este me la ofreció – Me voy a ir la semana que viene.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Al pueblo de mi padre, quiero estar con él en los últimos meses en la ciudad donde crecimos – esta vez esbocé una mueca intentando aparentar una sonrisa, sin embargo no salió bien y rompí a llorar sin poder evitarlo – Cuídala bien, seguro que cuando yo vuelva es toda una mujer como su madre.

 **Yosano Suzume**

Se olían cohetes y colores en el aire. La música de risas y aplausos nos rodeaba, parecía como si todos los problemas se hubiesen ido por hoy y se llenarán de una calidez inexplicable que proporcionan los festivales escolares.

El disfraz de india que yo vestía constaba de una cinta sintética en mi frente, el pelo largo lo tenía recogido en dos trenzas dándome un aire algo infantil. Llevaba una camiseta marron con solo una manga y una pequeña falda hecha con plumas artificiales.

El día transcurrió sirviendo sin parar, habíamos conseguido tener muchos clientes ese día cosa que pareció alegrarnos a todos. Todo lo recuerdado sería para pagar nuestro último viaje juntos, una experiencia alegre y a la vez nostálgica.

Pensando en estas cosas sin querer un refresco de coco cayó en mi camiseta.

\- Yosano, ves detrás de la cortina y cámbiate la camiseta, hay una pila de disfraces entre las cajas.

Las cortinas rodeaban un pequeño cuadrado de la habitación dónde teníamos los útiles que utilizábamos para el café, estaba bastante oscuro así que me quité la camiseta sin pensar, molesta por el olor a coco impregnado.

Mientras revolvía las cajas sin encontrar el disfraz, un rayo de luz entró por la cortina y sentí la presencia de alguien.

\- Sensei – Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y salieron de las órbitas.

\- Chunchun – Deslizó la mirada a la parte semidesnuda de mi cuerpo y pude ver como se sonrojaba en la oscuridad – Vístete anda.

Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, mi mano instintivamente lo cogió por su disfraz de vaquero cuando sentí que se marchaba. No sé porque hice eso, pareció como si mi mano por un momento tuviese vida propia.

Cuando se volvió a girar tropecé conmigo misma, el cuerpo se quedó débil por unos segundos y perdí la compostura. La gravedad me empujaba hacía el suelo hipnotizada todavía por el aroma a café y tabaco del chico.

Unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron cuando estaba a punto de caer, me fui incorporando con su ayuda, sin embargo la presión de estos no aflojó, sino que se volvió más posesiva. Ambos nos miramos fijamente entre la escasa luz, sus pupilas se dilataron un poco y abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo.

El ruido de platos y vasos que tintineaban alrededor pasaron a un segundo plano silenciado por los agitados corazones que no respondían a la razón en un momento como ese. Mordió su labio inferior mientras mi piel traidora se erizaba.

\- Suzume – Acercó su boca hasta mi cuello, sentía casi su aliento impregnándose en mis poros. Fue bajando deteniéndose antes de llegar a mi pecho, donde depositó un tierno beso con los ojos cerrados. Sus labios fríos al contacto me estremecieron.

Cogió aire respirándome y sintiéndome en sus fosas nasales, resoplé confundida y me arqueé inconscientemente.

\- S-shishio – Jadeé.

\- Lo siento – Se separó avergonzado por la situación y salió rápidamente del cubículo.

Me senté en el suelo en shock con las piernas cruzadas. "¿Ha sido real?" me preguntaba mientras tocaba con los dedos el rincón de mi piel donde hace unos segundos había dejado su marca invisible.

Cuando se abrió el cubículo y entraron mis compañeros de clase fue el único momento que volví a la realidad.

\- Yosano, ¿Qué haces desnuda? – Escuché la voz de mis compañeros.

\- ¿Qué? – Me miré a mí misma porque no acababa de creerme la situación – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.


	9. Chapter 9 - Andén

**Comentarios de la autora**

Hola a todos, pues creo que esta obra llega a su fin oohhhh.. Como mucho haré un epilogo más, pero podemos decir que la historia ha tenido el final que a mí me hubiese gustado. Muchas gracias a todas/os los que me habéis seguido desde el primer momento y como sé que os he dejado con algunas ganas… os dejo un Lemon Shizume que he escrito también y se llama **Hasta que se duerman las manos** (¡OJO, contenido adulto!)

s/12183412/1/Hirunaka-no-Ryuusei-Lemon-Hasta-que-se-duerman-las-manos

La verdad es que me he emocionado mucho en este capítulo y he tenido esta escena una y otra vez en la cabeza, sin embargo no sabía cómo plasmarla para que vosotros os pudieseis sentir tan emocionados como yo. Espero que os guste y que me comentéis. Mi twitter es sweeetx1 si queréis seguir hablando o comentarme algo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

 **Daiki Mamura**

Estaba sentado en el ala trasera del instituto, necesitaba coger un poco de aire fresco entre tantos gritos y caras alegres. ¿Y a quien le gustaban los malditos festivales culturales? Carraspeé.

La chica tonta parecía estar pasándoselo bien junto con sus amigas, haciendo buenos recuerdos de la escuela, mientras que yo estaba simplemente aguantando la tragedia como podía. Sobrellevando con la dignidad posible el mismo rechazo que yo había generado. Suspiré cansado, esta vez me había quedado completamente diez pasos atrás.

De repente algo helado me cayó encima, al pasar mi mano por mi cabello rubio me di cuenta de que era agua. Alcé la vista con el ceño fruncido y vi a una chica con los ojos verdes que me miraba desde la azotea. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella se adelantó.

\- Perdón, se me ha caído un poco de agua – Sonrió de una manera sospechosa que la delataba.

\- ¿Eres estúpida?

Y aunque el sol me deslumbró y no la vi bien, parecía que algo nuevo estaba a punto de empezar.

 **Tsubomi Kashima**

Decidimos que era un buen día para acercarnos al festival escolar Yuki y yo, ambos estábamos preocupados por Shishio y como estaría llevando su último día en la escuela. Aparte Yuki, con su instinto protector sobre Suzume quería asegurarse de que la joven viviese al máximo la experiencia de su último curso. Nos encontramos con su sobrina en el patio del colegio con el resto de sus compañeros disfrazados de indios o vaqueros, intercambiamos algunas conversaciones breves y decidimos que lo mejor era dejar que siguieran a su ritmo. Al fin y al cabo era el día de ellos.

\- Ponte Tsubame-chan – Le dije guiñando un ojo – Una foto de toda la clase es un bonito recuerdo.

Suzume se colocó entre un Mamura medio obligado y sonrojado pero que parecía que estaba sonriendo sinceramente, una Nekota angelical y ella misma que irradiaba un aura de felicidad también. Todos los amigos parecían disfrutar de sus últimas vivencias todos juntos. Por encima del objetivo vi a Satsuki, estaba mirando fijamente a la chica con una sonrisa melancólica desde la ventana trasera y sentí una punzada de dolor.

\- Ya está – Le devolví la cámara a Nekota. – Pasadlo bien hoy.

 **Suzume Yosano**

A última hora del festival se cerraron las puertas para los ajenos al colegio, solo quedamos profesores y alumnos en el recinto. Había un gran fuego en el centro del patio acompañado del sonido de la madera chasqueante, el calor se extendía por mi cara haciendo que ardiese levemente. La situación de oscuridad solo iluminados por las llamas y la luna hacía un ambiente cálido y romántico, era tradición escolar por las noches hacer las declaraciones de amor oportunas. Sin embargo, creo que este año yo no sería testigo de ninguna.

Sentada con las rodillas dobladas cerca de la hoguera me quedé pensando en todos los buenos y no tan buenos momentos en este instituto, pensé mucho tanto en sensei en la azotea, como en Mamura poniéndose rojo cada vez que le tocaba.

También me acordé mucho de mis amigas, sabía que seguiría teniendo cerca a Kameyoshi y Tsuratani durante un tiempo. Y también tenía por seguro que la amistad con Yuyuka sería para siempre, que pasara lo que pasase siempre sería su potato girl, habíamos creado un lazo indestructible. Sonreí para mí misma cuando note como alguien se arrodillaba cerca.

\- Chunsuke, siento lo de antes – Dijo sensei muy despacio cerca de mi oído.

\- No sientas nada – Dejé los ojos en blanco como una auto reacción. Parece que le hizo gracia y volvió a deleitarme con una sonrisa infantil. Después de esto acarició mi cabello y giro sobre sus talones.

\- Pórtate bien y disfruta del fin de festival – Esta vez su mirada vagaba algo perdida, se quedó mirándome con una mezcla agria de melancolía. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que le preocupaba, pero simplemente mi corazón no estaba preparado para saberlo todavía. Yo pensaba que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo, que equivocada estaba.

La noche acabó, como todas las cosas buenas que llegan a su fin. Todos hablaban alrededor de la hoguera mientras sonaban canciones, Mamura estaba con sus amigos Inukai y Sarumaru, de reojo vi que una chica se le acercó y él se sonrojo. Nunca cambiará, me pegué con una mano en la frente.

\- Venga, vamos a dar la vuelta a las brasas– Yuyuka y Kameyoshi me cogieron de ambos brazos. Tsurutani iba saltando detrás de nosotras.

Juntas del brazo, diciendo tonterías entre lágrimas y risas, nos prometimos ser amigas para siempre.

Al día siguiente todavía estaba algo cansada del jolgorio, sin embargo sonó el timbre muy temprano. Miré el reloj del despetador, eran las 10 de la mañana. "¿Quién diablos es a estas horas?"

\- Hola Yuyuka – La invité a entrar y preparé algo de té todavía con los ojos medio cerrados.

\- Chica patata, traigo algo para ti – Sacó un sobre y lo dejó encima de la mesa - He rebelado las fotos de ayer, esta es una copia de la que nos hicimos todos juntos.

\- ¿Y tan pronto me la tenías que traer? Creo que hubiese podido esperar – Me froté los párpados somnolienta todavía y me senté en la silla – Tengo hambre y sueño.

Yuyuka se puso bastante seria y me miró, movió un poco los labios e intentó decirme algo, parecía que no le salían las palabras.

\- Patata – Miró sus uñas – Te he traído la foto tan temprano porque Shishio me pidió que le diese una copia antes de irse.

\- ¿Irse, dónde? – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo sé que a partir de este Lunes ya no será nuestro tutor, tampoco es tan grave porque este último mes son los exámenes de acceso a la universidad y todo el mundo tiene que estar estudiando por su cuenta…

\- Pero…

\- Se va a las 11.30 en tren – Me interrumpió antes que dijese nada - si vas acércale la copia.

Me quedé allí quieta, como si mis pies se hubiesen convertido en parte del asfalto del suelo, no sabía que decir o pensar que no fuese una absoluta tontería. Era como que todo eso que había querido olvidar con tanto empeño volvía como un tifón, arrasando cualquier atisbo de cordura a su paso y encogiendo mi pecho.

Puede ser había esperado siempre por este momento, que ocurriese algo que por fin nos separase. Sin embargo, el hecho de pensar en perderlo… Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas cayendo sobre la foto que temblaba entre mis manos.

Pasé mis dedos por encima de la imagen, se veía claramente como todos los compañeros posábamos felices. Sin embargo al mover mi índice sobre la ventana me di cuenta que había alguien más aparte de los alumnos de tercero, era Shishio y miraba fijamente hacía el centro de la foto. Seguí la trayectoria de la línea hasta acabar en una pequeña sonrisa muy familiar, sentí como se paraba mi respiración y se erizaba la piel. Shishio me miraba a mí.

\- Suzume – Escuché unas llaves abrir la puerta que me sobresaltaron – Ya estoy en casa.

\- Tio Yuki – Avancé hacía él y le miré con determinación – Quiero estar con Shishio-sensei, así que esta vez no interfieras entre nosotros.

 **Shishio Satsuki**

El equipaje no pesaba demasiado, sin embargo, en mis manos parecía que cargaba toneladas. Apreté los dientes, no solo eran objetos lo que llevaba… tenía encima todos los recuerdos y personas que dejaba aquí durante un tiempo.

El reloj del tren marcaba las doce del mediodía, era extraño, le había dicho a Nekota si podía traerme la foto de los alumnos de tercero para conservar el recuerdo y todavía no había aparecido. Suspiré dando la última calada al cigarro antes de subir al vagón.

El sonido del tren deslizar sobre las vías y el aviso por megafonía me despertó de la realidad en la que estaba inmerso. Mis pies seguían clavados al andén, me preguntaba si al volver todo sería diferente. Era el verdadero fin de lo nuestro.

Al subir abrí un libro y empecé a leer algunos fragmentos, no quedaba mucho para que sonara la sirena y se encendiesen finalmente los motores.

Pero todo dio un giro inesperado, entre el aviso de cierre de puertas escuché a lo lejos la voz familiar de alguien.

"Sensei"

No podía ser, miré a mi alrededor riéndome creyendo que estaba empezando a alucinar. Esto de buscarla y verla siempre en cualquier lado era exhaustivo.

\- SENSEI – Esta vez su voz no era un sueño, estaba golpeando la ventana donde estaba sentado.

Me giré hacía ella que ponía una mano sobre el cristal, llevaba el pelo desecho en una coleta y parecía cansada de venir corriendo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis ojos se abrieron profundamente incapaces de creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Puse mi mano en el otro lado del cristal intentando alcanzarla pero incapaz de rozar ni un milímetro.

Un guardia de seguridad se acercó a ella ordenando que apartase del vehículo que estaba comenzando su marcha. Retrocedió unos pasos y leí en sus labios el milagro que había esperado tanto tiempo.

\- Te quiero Sensei

Estaba totalmente en blanco mientras el tren se movía, no sabía que decir, mi boca estaba en silencio mientras por dentro solo quería gritar que el maldito tiempo se parase. Chun-chun se movía corriendo detrás del tren, sonreía y yo pensaba que podía morir de felicidad. Por primera vez empezaba a darme igual, no tenía miedo de nuevo de perderla ni de que pudiesen decir los demás. Se acabó, esto no era el fin.

Lo primero que vi fue un bloc de notas, cogí una de ellas y la acerqué a la ventana.

"Volveré a por ti Chun-chun"

Ella sonrió con la promesa de que estaría de nuevo con ella una vez acabase el instituto y por fin, podríamos tener una relación normal. Esta vez nada saldría mal porque yo ya no tenía miedo, esta vez quería jugar, quería ganar, quería asumir los riesgos de perder y salir heridos. Esto es un hasta pronto, mientras oteaba el horizonte de una nueva estación en la que ser valiente y donde le diría lo que no había podido escribir en la nota y sentía. Te quiero Chun-chun.

 **Yosano Suzume**

"He escogido bien" El post-it acabó frente a mis ojos debido a la corriente de aire que entró por la ventana.

 **¿Continuará?**


End file.
